Intoxication
by IceQueenRex
Summary: Gluttony, one of the deadly sins. When one wants something so much, he yearns for it. He wants her, he hungers for her. But just how far can he push before she gives in? DH


Title: Intoxication

Author: IceQueenRex

Genre: Teen. NC/17 I would say...maybe...

Pairing: Dilandau/Hitomi

Summary: Gluttony, a deadly sin that can eat away at anyone. He wants her but she wont give herself to him this night. Just how far should he push her before she gives in? DH (Written for 7DeadlySins challenge on livejournal)

* * *

There she would stand, a total mystery to him, yet an absolute reality. He worshiped her on nights like these when the sky was a billion tiny diamonds in the sky and the scent of alcohol and drink filled the senses. Hitomi was a goddess to him. But he'd only allow it when everyone else was as drunk as a beer bottle. Never could people find out about their hazy trysts, their tipsy touches and their dizzy kisses.

At the beginning of the event, the girl was normal, happy and cheerful, or as much as she were allowed to be while being held a permanent captive by Zaibach. Though her eyes may have seemed innocent at that precise moment, she couldn't resist any chance to lift her orbs up beneath her lashes and look smoulderingly upon a certain silver haired boy.

Though, nor could he. Emerald green eyes gazed into garnet as Hitomi picked up her flute of very sweet, very dangerous liquid and drowned her lips with the heavily fruity flavour. She turned away uncomfortably when the hot tempered Lord Dilandau smirked at her with an anticipating look on his face. He downed his own goblet of much stronger liquid, quite similar to the taste of thick fermented apples with a strong accent of cinnamon. It made his head spin and the only thing that really kept him from taking it then was the look she gave him;

"_Stop."_ It stated clearly. She looked upon him warningly, an obvious sign that she was not interested in what he would propose her to do later on. The girl from the Mystic Moon was obviously not going to tolerate him tonight. She hardly even liked him. But that never stopped them before.

The music was loud as was the chatter amongst the many important officials here in the large meeting hall. The food was coming in continuously and so were the drinks. His seat was across from hers for the big event, a good day. Zaibach had joined forces with another country, Findren. Vione for once had landed, giving the entire crew a chance to escape the usual hectic life. King Aldryon, a young yet wise man, had invited the soldiers and most of Vione to celebrate with him in his palace.

The girl's hair had certainly grown about an inch or so longer, he could tell for the fair wisps now fell over her ears. A growing smirk made it's way onto his lips as he eyed her with the red eyes of a scavenger. He was on the prowl, ready to find her weak spot tonight.

One of the servants came to him, offering him a glass of some amber liquid. He took the entire bottle, sharing it amongst his companions and having a good laugh with them. Across from him, Hitomi's friend, the only one she was allowed to bring with her while the others explored the new city, whispered something in her ear that made her cheeks turn red.

She laughed, obviously embarrassed and slowly turned her eyes to the right. Curiously, Dilandau followed her gaze and noticed that she was looking at a soldier of Findren, a tall, dark haired man who, much to his annoyance, winked at the girl. Downing a goblet of the fiery stuff, he turned to her with a sinister look on his face only to find her with a sadistic smile.

"Jealous are we?" She offered, gazing at him challengingly.

"Hm," he answered with lazy drawl, "hardly."

"We'll see." Taking another long drink from her newly refilled glass, she stood up and threw the soldier a welcoming look which he gladly accepted. And just as she left the room, the man soon followed.

Dilandau only narrowed his eyes and sat back, emptying one goblet and grabbing another.

* * *

He was half glaring into his glass by the time Miguel asked him cautiously, what the matter was. He only received a growl in return and the boy chose to leave his leader alone. Though he had had little to eat, he could feel the heaviness of the alcohol take over him and only one thing would pipe his senses back; her. Downing the last of his drink he set out to find her with a vengeance.

He was angry and it would show once he got his hands on her. He may never hit a lady but there were a lot many other things he could do. Strangle her for instance, suffocate her, drown her...in a slightly different manner of speaking.

The halls were full of people yet he knew she wasn't one of them. She would no doubtedly choose a well hidden, dark spot, possibly near a window to hide. The hunt was on. He even brought a bottle of something like whiskey lest he become thirsty.

Turning corner after corner, he couldn't see her. Yet before he turned yet another, he heard her voice. She was bidding goodbye to the man and disgustedly, he could hear the pleasure in her voice. Inching around ever so slightly, he caught sight of her, holding his hand as he bent down to place a kiss on her cheek. Disgusting. With a smile, she turned to leave, coming in his direction. He hid in the shadows, allowing her to pass by him as she walked towards the rest of the crowd again.

On leopard's feet, he followed her stealthily, making no sound. Along the way, she had changed route, making her way instead to the room they had given her during her stay at Findren. Hm, all the more fun for him. Just as she walked in her room and made to close the door, his foot blocked it.

Widening her eyes and gasping, she tried her hardest to push it closed but to no avail. "Come and play little kitty, come and play." He taunted seductively, reaching in and taking hold of her hand and walking in, slamming the door closed behind him.

"I told you I wasn't going to do it anymore!" She shouted heatedly.

Languidly walking closer, he asked, "You said that last time too, and the time before, and the countless times before that."

Huffing, she stood her ground. "Well I finally mean it. Get out."

Using his soft fingers to life her chin up, he said lazily, "Is that any way to treat a Lord?"

Her answer was, it was abruptly cut short as he swung her into the door, crashing his lips down on hers hard and passionately. At first, she resisted, trying her hardest to push him off, but as she slowly tasted the liquor her senses were intoxicated with his taste as his tongue explored every crevice of her mouth. She kissed back, weakly at first but growing stronger every second.

He ravished her, tasting her being and constantly wanting more. He was hungry for her and the more she tried helplessly to end it, he'd come back for more. Eventually, all thoughts of fighting it ran out the window. The feelings deep inside were beginning to resurface and as they fell to the bed, her hands roamed his body and she was satisfied as he ate away at her.

The next morning all that remained was her tired, sleeping form, next to his. He smiled down at her pretty face, for once showing more than just gluttony and need. Stroking her face affectionately, he sighed in wait for the next time, hoping that by then, she'd let her own feelings show.

End

* * *

A/N: So...this was a part of the 7 Deadly Sins challenge on livejournal and I hope you all like it:D Please review and tell me what you think!!!

Rex


End file.
